Belphegor
Belphegor (ベルフェゴール, Berufegōru) was a demon who was saved by Azazel in a trap set by Kaisar Lidfard. Appearance Personality Belphegor is shown to be very respectful towards Azazel since she was saved by him, putting all her faith on him. She also seemed to care about her comrades, being petrified after witnessing Dante's death. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Belphegor is among hundreds of demons taken from Cocytus and enslaved by Charioce XVII and his Onyx Knights. She is first seen tied up with a handful of other female demons. They are surrounded by armed men inside a church which is also surrounded by the Orleans Knights, as part of a trap. The renowned "Rag Demon" kills the armed men and frees the demons from the ropes restraining them. Belphegor and the demons promptly escape. Belphegor is seen again at Dante's hideout. Azazel arrives and reveals his identity as the "Ragged Demon". He offers the demons gathered here a solution to their predicament. To everyone's surprise, Azazel intends to use the "Red Dragon" in a plot to fight back against Charioce XVII's knights, since the Red Dragon is capable of resisting the power of these knights while the demons themselves cannot. Azazel arranges for an assault against the knights during a parade. He orders the demons to split into two groups who will await for a signal and begin attacking the knights. The demons do as ordered, but the signal never comes. The demons begin suspecting Azazel of betrayal but Belphegor still has faith in Azazel, yet without the signal the entire group is at a loss and are soon spotted by Charioce XVII. With no other choice, the demons attack the knights and are swiftly killed one by one. Azazel arrives when only an injured Belphegor and Dante are left. The trio are surrounded by knights with no hope in sight. Azazel offers to act as bait to compensate for his failure to rescue them earlier, but the knights still chase after and kill Dante when the latter tries to flee. Belphegor becomes petrified at the sight of Dante's death. Her shock renders her unable to flee or dodge a golem who slams its fist down onto her, crushing her to death. Azazel is left horrified by their deaths. He is soon captured himself. Once he escapes captivity, Azazel visits the site of Belphegor and Dante's demise. The damage left behind by the conflict remains but their bodies have been removed. Azazel mourns them separately. Azazel's inability to rescue any demon is a fact pointed out by Lucifer later on. Powers & Abilities Belphegor is a formidable demon in her own right. It is unknown what rank she held among the demons, however. *'Spell Casting' - Belphegor was shown using explosive-type spells by casting a mark on a location then activating it to trigger an explosion. She could also fire magic projectiles. Weaknesses Like all beings, Belphegor possessed weaknesses. *'Green Stones' - Like all members of her race, Belphegor was weak against anything powered by the green stones. In Lore Belphegor is the name of a demon and one of the seven princes of Hell, who "helps" people make discoveries. He seduces people by suggesting to them ingenious inventions that will make them rich. Bishop and witch-hunter Peter Binsfeld believed that Belphegor tempts by means of laziness. According to Peter Binsfeld's Classification of Demons, Belphegor is the chief demon of the deadly sin known as Sloth in Christian tradition. Trivia * Belphegor is so far the only character to refer to Azazel as "Lord Azazel", a term befitting Azazel's rank as the right-hand man of Lucifer, chief of the fallen angels. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Demons and Fallen Angels Category:Incomplete